It feels good, no more to say
by public static void
Summary: While seeking dragons, Viktor finds Charlie too. Or maybe Charlie finds Viktor. Either way, it feels good.


**For the Prompt of the Day Challenge at The Golden Snitch! (pairing) Viktor/Charlie.**

* * *

Headmaster Karkaroff stalks off, sending Viktor a last appreciative glance that he wants to mask as mentorship; Viktor knows the Headmaster likes what he sees a little more than he's comfortable with, but he says nothing. As long as Karkaroff keeps his hands to himself, Viktor can stand it.

This night Karkaroff is here to help him again —he has told Viktor the core of the first task: recovering an object from a dragon.

"I can help you, Viktor," the Headmaster says and waits for agreement or the slightest notion of acceptance.

Viktor doesn't give either.

"And I can do it on my own," Viktor says, and he's a little angrier than he should but he's tired of being seen as only a Quidditch player when he is much more than that.

So he watches as Karkaroff goes away and thinks of visiting the library again. Maybe the pretty girl is there, solemnly passing the pages of endless books to satiate a thirst for knowledge Viktor doesn't understand: knowledge comes from practice, he thinks. He still likes the girl and thinks her beautiful.

But his heart tells him to go outside and Viktor's childish side begs to see the dragons that, according to Karkaroff, are already on the grounds of Hogwarts. Besides, it doesn't hurt to see more of this school that Viktor is so in love with; there is magic everywhere and it feels completely different from Durmstrang. Here, the magic gently touches one's heart whereas in Durmstrang magic stays away, waiting for the one who approaches It. Viktor understands: the evil Grindelwald already betrayed Durmstrang once and It doesn't want to repeat that story.

The dragons. I want to see them.

The Forbidden Forest is intriguing even if he has seen many forests before. While no one is supposed to walk its many paths, there are stones paving the way to its centre. Viktor hasn't followed them, but Poliakoff has and he came back shivering and fearful without wanting to speak about the experience.

Right now, Viktor doesn't want a grand adventure. He only wants to glance at the dragons and see them before the task. That way, he has a chance not to be embarrassed by the fear that creeps upon his spine whenever he thinks of facing one.

And soon, he is in direct sight of them. The beasts are sleeping, curled tightly around a group of eggs. It must mean the dragons are soon-to-be mothers and the eggs are the items he will have to obtain to complete the task. That, he can do.

"You are not supposed to be here," a voice calls to him. It's groggy and Viktor guesses the redheaded man has woken up by the sound of crunching leaves beneath his feet. "Champions shouldn't see this, but hey, if all of you know by now then it's not as unfair."

Viktor doesn't know what to say. He has never been a talkative man but now he wants to speak. The words want to fall from his mouth and reach the other man's ears to see how he reacts. Will he laugh at Viktor's inconclusive mastery of the language, or will he smile and try to understand?

"I apologise," he says and looks back at the sleeping dragons. "I wanted to see them before the Task. They are beautiful."

When he looks at the man again he sees merriment in his blue eyes, making him smile too. The man is even more intriguing than the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts.

"Alright, no one prepared me for this, so I won't stop you only because you called my babies beautiful." The man says, grinning in a way that makes the moon pale with his beaming face. "But don't tickle them. It's dangerous."

Viktor frowns. Is he supposed to answer that? The man's laughter rings in his ears and Viktor's hands are suddenly sweating.

"Hogwarts' motto is never tickle a sleeping dragon. Sorry. I'm Charlie." He says and offers his hand.

Viktor quickly wipes his hand on his robe before taking it and he sees sparks when he touches the man's hand.

"Viktor," it's the only thing he says but when the man smiles he thinks it is enough.

When Charlie doesn't let go as he shows him the dragons, he knows he's in love.


End file.
